Computer programs designed for viewing images typically have some form of image enhancement option (i.e., contrast stretch, histogram equalization, etc. . . . ). Current implementations typically perform image enhancement based upon statistics gathered from the image as a whole or from a user-selected region of the image (as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,003, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). The methods and systems described herein differ from currently used systems in that the image enhancement varies dynamically as the user moves the viewport. In other words, the image will be dynamically enhanced during pan and zoom operations.